Book 5: The Return of Great Evil
by Katara3683
Summary: This is the continuing of livexthexmagic's story, The Southern Air Temple. I hope you like it. :-
1. Chapter 1: Loving Memories

Avatar

The Last Airbender

Book 5:

The Return of Great Evil

Chapter 1:

Loving Memories

As Katara slowly walked down the hall, she thought to herself all the times she had been there for Aang. Like when Appa was stolen by the sandbenders, or when Azula shot him down back in Ba Sing Se. "Come on Katara you can last three days without Aang around." She tried her best to assure herself that everything was going to be alright.

Her heart ached just at the thought of saying goodbye to Aang. When she slid the door open, she found Aang on the edge of the bed looking out the window."Aang…" Katara said as she walked up to him. "Oh, hey Katara." Aang said with a smile. "What's wrong?" Katara said as she sat down next to him. "Well…, I don't want to leave you here, but…, I have to do this alone. Since I'm the Avatar I need to start taking more responsibility, and to do that I have to help Zuko, alone." Aang said as he looked down.

Soon Katara began crying as Aang hugged her. "Here, let me help you pack." Katara said as she got up and grabbed a bag by their door. "Okay." Aang said as he started putting things in the bag next to him. Another 6 hours passed as they packed and talked. "Come on, let's go to dinner." Aang said as he sat the last bag near the bed and grabbed Kataras hand.

"Aang wait…" Katara said as she grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" Aang said as he turned around. "It's about what happened earlier today…" Aang blushed and said, "What about it?" "I wanted to apologize for what I did; I don't know what came over me." Katara as she gazed at the floor. "Katara…, it's okay." Aang said as he lifted up her face and kissed her.

"But since I'm a monk…, we have to wait." "I know…" Katara said as Aang grabbed her hand. "How about we finish this conversation when we get home, and Sokka can't hear about any of this, or else he'll never trust us alone. Okay." Aang said as they walked out of the room and into the hall. "Okay."

"Hey you guys, I was just going to come get you." Suki said as she finished setting the table, soon Toph and Sokka showed up and they all sat down to eat. "Hey Sokka is that boomerang?" Toph with a mischievous look on her face. "Where?" Toph quickly grabbed a piece of bread and threw at him when he turned around."TOMPH!" Sokka tried to yell with the piece of bread still stuck in his mouth. "Why'd you do that?" Sokka said as he pulled the piece of bread out of his mouth and gave it to Momo. "Force of habit I guess." Toph said shrugging.

Aang and Suki laughed, but Katara wouldn't even look up at them. "Okay then…" Suki said as she got up and picked everyone's plates up. 

"Well…, I'm going to bed. Coming Katara." Aang said as he held out his hand. "Sure…" Katara mumbled under her breath. As Aang lied on the bed waiting for Katara, he thought of ways to cheer her up. "That's it!" He shouted as he jumped off the bed and left the room. Then, Katara walked out of the bathroom."Hmm…, I wonder where Aang went." Katara said looking around the room.

"What's that noise?" Katara said as she heard music coming from outside her window. Quickly she slipped on her robes and walked out of the room. When she opened the door she saw people everywhere dancing and singing all the way down the street. "Wow…" Katara said with a smile on her face. "Ahh…….." Katara shouted as someone came up tickled her on here sides. "Aang. What's going on?" Katara said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Take my hand." Aang said with a grin. "Okay…" Katara said as Aang pulled her off into the middle of all the dancing people.

"Aang did you have anything to with this?" She said as they started dancing. Aang smiled and said, "Seem familiar?" Katara then noticed that they were doing the same dance they did at the secret party in the Fire Nation. As they stopped dancing Katara kissed Aang and said, "Thank you." Aang blushed and said, "It was nothing." "Yes it was…" Katara said as she hugged him. "Come on we should get some rest." Aang said as he led her to their room. When they got in the bed, Katara laid her head on Aang's chest and said, "I love you." "I love you too Katara…, more than you'll ever know." Aang said as he kissed her on the forehead then drifting off to sleep with Katara.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells and Goodbyes

Avatar

The Last Airbender

Book 5:

The Return of Great Evil

Chapter 2:

Farewells and Goodbyes

Katara woke with the sun as it began to pour light into her Aang's room. As she turned to her right she saw that Aang was still asleep. "Aang…" She whispered as she kissed him. Aang smiled and mumbled," Huh…, Katara.""Did you sleep well?" Katara asked lovingly. "Yeah…" Aang said while he was stretching. "Good, I'm going to go help Suki with breakfast."

Katara said as she put her robes on and left the room. Aang then made the bed and began to get his robes on, then went to get some breakfast.

"Morning Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted as Aang walked down the hall. "Hey Toph, where's Sokka?" "He went shopping for Suki a couple minutes ago, why?" Toph said eating a piece of fruit. "Oh, I was just wondering." Aang said rubbing his eyes.

BANG! BANG! Aang walked over to the door to see who it was; as he opened the door he saw giant bags of food in front of him. "Hey you guys, can you give me a hand with these."

"Hey Sokka." Sokka said as she walked out of the kitchen rubbing her hands with a cloth. "Hey Suki. Where do u want me…! To put these." Sokka said as he tugged on the groceries so Aang and Toph would have to let go. "Oh just set them on the counter I'll put them away later." Suki pointed toward the kitchen as Sokka left the room.

"Breakfast is ready!" Katara shouted from the kitchen. "Come on." Suki said as she walked into the dining room and sat down. As they all sat down Sokka said, "So Aang, when are you going to leave?" "SOKKA!" Katara, Toph, and Suki shouted. "What? I just wanted to know." Sokka said with a confused look on his face. "It's okay you guys. I'm leaving after breakfast Sokka, so when I leave you don't have to worry about Katara and me." Aang said with a smile. "Ha, Ha very funny." Sokka said with a dirty look on his face.

As soon as breakfast was over, Katara and Suki went around picking up the plates and then headed towards the kitchen. "I better go get my bags." Aang said as he headed towards the hall. "I'll get Appa ready." Sokka said as he headed for the front door.

"Hey! What about me!" Toph shouted as they left the room. "So what's up?" Toph said to Momo, who was trying to steal a piece of fruit off the table. Momo jumped around in shock, and then flew off with the fruit.

As Aang and Sokka threw the bags up in Appas saddle, Katara came running out with something in her hand. "Katara, what's wrong?" "Nothing I just wanted to give you this." Katara said as she handed the 

package to Aang. "It's a fruit salad. I made it special for the trip." "Thank you Katara." Aang said as he kissed her and got up in the saddle and grabbed Appa's reins. "Bye Twinkle Toes, see you later." Toph waved to Aang and went back inside the house."Bye Aang." Sokka followed Toph into the house.

"Don't forget Katara not a word until we get home okay." "Can't wait." Katara said with a smile as she waved goodbye. "Yip, Yip" Aang shouted as Appa took off.


End file.
